Talk:Ulquiorra Cifer
I was always wondering, how do I pronounce Ulquiorra's name? Is it "Ool-kwi-oh-ra"? Or should I pronounce it similar to the Japanese way, "Ool-ki-oh-ra"? That is, does that "qui" in his name sound like "kwi" or "key"? :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 14:09, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :It sould be pronounced ool-kee-or-ah, as "qui" is pronounced "key" in Spanish (like "que" is "kay"). LapisScarab 04:35, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Not sure if it'll stick in the official dub of the Anime, but in the English Bleach: Shattered Blade game, his name is pronounces as "ool-kwee-or-ah". I'm not sure what they were thinking at the time. They might correct it when the English dub hits the Arrancar arc, but nothing for sure as of yet. Arrancar109 05:46, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you. In that case I should follow the more Spanish pronunciation. :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 12:16, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Age In the article it says that Ulquiorra appears to be among the youngest of the espada, but Lilinette has stated to Ukitake that appearance doesn't equate to age in hollows. Seems a little misleading given the new info. Mr Gray 02:38, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Quotes Could someone make a section for his quotes? I would do it myself, but I'm new to this, so I'm asking all you professionals out there for assistance. Thank you. Master Swordsman? Ichigo has been recently ranked a master swordsman, Ulquiorra outdone him and nearly sliced his head off. Moreover Ulquiorra holds some sort of sword upon releasing using it to easily wreak Ichigo's mask and swinging it proficiently. If we don't consider him a master swordsman given these facts we will have to remove this status from Ichigo aswell. World Master 12:23, 23 March 2009 As for his name, you can pronounce it as you'll-key-aura to be simple about it. I don't think Ulquiorra qualifies as a Master Swordsman. This seems to be something that is being stuck onto every powerful character without any regard for if it is actually true. Think about how Ulquiorra fights, Ichigo himself said that "Its just like hes fighting with his hands, just with more reach". This seems to indicate Ulquiorra is far from a Master swordsmen, even if he is powerful, as he fights the exact same way with his hands as with his sword, relying completely on thrusts and wielding it with only one hand, a manner similar to Zaraki -Who does have the excuse of knowing Kendo and being a truly skilled swordsman, but prefers to hold back- I would go as far as to Say that Ulquiorra's skills with a sword might be Sub par, simply from lack of use. I wouldn't call someone who fought with a sword (A Bladed weapon) the same way as if he was using his hands (A Blunt Weapon) a Master Swordsman. The World Platinum 05:57, 7 February 2009 (UTC) It's fairly obvious that Ulquiorra's hands are not blunt force weapons, after all he did pierce Ichigo's chest, also the fact Ichigo claims the sword is just longer reach implies that Ulquiorra is using the weapon as an extention of his body, therefore must be quite skilledArieus 04:17, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I believe the idea of him piercing Ichigo's chest relates more to his Super Strength then his mastery of a Bladed weapon. Your fingernails or your extended hand are not piercing weapons, if you hit someone like that, its not magically going to go through their skin, your hand is either going to snap upwards and possibly break, or snap down and your making a half-fist, so why should an Arrancar's fist, which is physically similar to a Human's, be a Piercing Weapon? I don't see Ichigo's comment that it is just longer reach as any basis on calling him a Master Swordsman, It seems to me, that Ichigo was just saying that he is fighting the exact same way as if he didn't even have his sword. The World Platinum 17:37, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I agree w/ The World Platinum. Ulquiorra is very strong physically, which covers his attacks using a sword. If anything he is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, only using his zanpakuto when he fights someone particularly strong or dangerous. I think he uses his sword only to block an opponent's sword, because it gives him the chance to fire a cero. Most of his moves only blocked Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu.--Renji Abarai 19:59, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Renji makes a good point, Ulquiorra is possibly the strongest Physical person we have seen in the Manga, and even if he isn't the strongest, he is still extremely physicaly strong. This would mean, that he doesn't use his sword a lot, which would mean that his skills would get rusty, because he hasn't been practicing like he should. His use of his sword agianst Ichigo is just about Purely defensive, he relies on it to block Ichigo's sword , but then fires a Cero at him. I believe we should change that particular part of his Powers, either remove it or change it from "Master" to "Skilled". Lately I have noticed that every character who is introduced that is decently powerful has "Master Swordsmen" stuck on his Profile without any evidence for it, which goes agianst the Wiki's purpose of not providing Speculation, but information. The World Platinum 15:25, 6 March 2009 (UTC) : While Ulquiorra being physically strong is true, we have to remember Yoruichi. Her flashcry is an ability used for hand to hand combat, and seems to be extremely powerful and unstable, and her physical strength is probably greater than Kisuke's, which is pretty strong. She's also quite possible older than Ulquiorra, who is supposedly one of the younger espada. The only reason she was injured by Yammy's skin was because she wasn't expecting his hierro to be that strong, and even so she showed no sign of pain when beating him up. She's also most likely the fastest character in Bleach, even though Ichigo apparently comes fairly close. This makes me wonder though, because when Ulquiorra releases, Ichigo is much slower. If Ichigo's inner hollow doesn't come back to save Ichigo from death, I'm hoping Yoruichi will, because her and Ulquiorra seem pretty similar. --Utae :: Uh, what does that have to do with Ulquiorra's Swordsmanship skills?The World Platinum 00:24, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I agree that Ulquiorra seems to rely on his hand-to-hand skills. Sorry for a theoretical, but I'd argue that Ulquiorra isn't used to combat using a sword, since we see no semblance of a sword in his segunda etapa, which could be his original form. This would explain his near exclusive use of his hands during combat. But of course a problem with that is that Aizen would've had to see him in this form to recruit him into the espada, sealing his power within a zanpakuto during shinigamification, and he said it himself that Aizen didn't see that form, but that's a whole 'nother ball game. Mr Gray 02:32, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Tozase? If what I know in Japanese is correct, the verb "tozasu" (whose imperative form is "tozase") means "to close" or "to lock" rather than "to bind." Are the scanlations completely reliable? :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 16:13, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :The problem is that, as far as I looked for, the 3 are available on different spoils/fanscan... :/ :(?) ...Maybe we should include all three translations keeping Bind as the "official" one but including Close and Lock as "often translated" until the official translation come out Maul day 18:26, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :According to jisho.org's Japanese dictionary, "tozasu" means shut, close, lock, or fasten. But the kanji used (and given the reading "toza") is normally read as "kusari", or chain in English. So the translation for the command should be "enchain". The only translator of note to read it that way is "cnet" whose translation is available on http://mangahelpers.com/t/cnet128/releases/9424. Big red01027 04:48, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Resurrecion Form If anyone is wondering what Ulquiorra looks like with his resurrecion form, here is an image link. This is from IMDb. Evilgidgit 22:14, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Shouldn't this go on the spoiler page? Just saying.Big red01027 22:36, 12 February 2009 (UTC) What is it,exactly? gohanRULEZ 07:05, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I'll Move this to the Spoiler page. Please don't add spoilers to the talk pages. Maul day 12:26, 13 February 2009 (UTC) This may be something stupid that I'm about to write but does anyone other than me think that it may be a possibility that Uliquiorra transformed into his hollow (the actual hollow itself, what he was before becoming an Arrancar (Possibly a Vasto Lorde which are said to appear humanoid)). That might be the reason his hollow fragment (turned into horns or elongated ears like a bat) and his number (4) have disappeared. In Turn Back the Pendulum, Kensei was shown to have transformed into his hollow just as Ichigo did when training with the Vizard's. The only reason I brought up the Vizards is because they are basically like Arrancar (just reversed). Just a possibility I would like to share with everyone. If it is mapped out it might make more since because both Ulquiorra & Ichigo would have three transformations. Ulquiorra---Resurrección---Hollow Ichigo---Hollow Mask---Hollow This is what it would look like if my point were true (which it most likely is not). --- Klross1. : I disagree. Grimmjow's number disappeared when he released (i think), but he does look very similar to his original hollow form. Ulquiorra's first release probably brings him closer to his original Vasto Lorde appearance, and the Resurrecion Segunda probably brings him away from it a little, since there is an absence of his helmet, the piece of his broken hollow mask. Most of the bankai's we've seen, for example, share ties with the shinigami's shikai, but are often different. Byakuya is the only example of a bankai being identical to a shikai, although it has different stages, each with a different appearance. As for the vaizard transformations, there aren't three. vaizard have access to the mask. If the transform into a hollow it is their inner hollow taking over, and therefore not the shinigami anymore. Ichigo is one of the few who has to worry about this, and it seems Hiyori does as well: anyone who cant beat their inner hollow in 60 minutes gets the mask, but is forever in danger of it taking over. --Utae Although its not out yet, Ulquiorra's new form is actually a second release. Its called, "Segunda Etapa". Can or Can I not add this? --- Killa0norris :You can add it to the spoiler page until the chapter is out WhiteStrike 22:37, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Black Cero Do we know for sure it's a zanpakutou ability that only released espada can use, is it an ability exclusive to Murcielago, or is it useable in lots of circumstances? I question the validity of the statement "presumably only used by espada in their released state" when Grimmjow used Gran Rey Cero and not Black Cero against Ichigo. 04:09, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Ulquiorra himself states that is an Espada's fully power up Cero, but he also tells Ichigo that his Kuro Getsuga looks like his Cero so i can see where the confusion comes in. As for Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero he used it while his Zanpakuto was still sealed, whis may mean that one is used while having ones Zanpakuto sealed and the other one after releasing it. Since there is no more info avaliable I say that saying that is a release only Espada Cero would be a good interpretation of what Ulqiorra stated. WhiteStrike 04:23, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I'm going to have to disagree with you on the sealed/released thing here. What Ulquiorra said was that Cero Oscurus is the cero of a released Espada, not that it was their fully powered up cero. We cannot say that Gran Rey Cero is impossible to use while released, as that simply has not been proven. According to Grimmjow, Gran Rey Cero is the most powerful cero and also going by Ulquiorra's statement about the rules of Las Noches, that is most likely true. Keep in mind though, that Ulquiorra's Cero Oscurus is still probably more powerful than Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero, but only because of the huge gap in power between the two Espada. :In that case, it makes no sense for Ulquiorra to use Cero Oscura instead of Gran Rey Cero, unless he was just toying with Ichigo. And are we sure that it's available to all arrancars in their released state, or is it just exclusive to Ulquiorra when Murcielago is released? 22:00, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :: The black cero is only usable by Espada of number 4 an above. I'm pretty sure he said that, I would need to re-read to check though. I'm pretty sure that is what it is. When Grimmjow said that the Gran Ray Cero is the strongest, he was most likely referring to it being the strongest that Espada over 4 can use. That or Tite just made a boo boo :p Acacia Akiyama 04:17, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :: Ulquiorra probably used Cero Oscura because of its parallel to Ichigo's Getsuga, and also because there was no need for a stronger cero. And from the current scans wording, Ulquiorra implies that any espada is able to use Cero Oscura, hes just using a fully powered one to show its strength. --Utae I would say, that Cero Oscuras is the strongest Cero, which espadas above 4 are able to use. Think about it: Ichigo stopped Gran Rey Cero, but could not stop Cero Oscuras. In fact, he barely survived it, so I say, Cero Oscuras is a lot more powerful, than Gran Rey Cero, and it's only for Espadas above 4. If thay can use this in they released form only, or not? I don't know. We never saw a Cero Oscuras from a sealed Espada. :You may not be wrong, but im still not sure. grimmjow uses a grand rey cero unreleased and ichigo stops it with his mask. and grimmjow is number 6. He used a fully charged cero oscuras while he was released. i think theres a huge power difference there, haha. it should also be noted that ulquiorra states that ichigos getsuga resembles "his" cero, possible meaning the cero oscuras has different variations. See here. -Utae About the statement, that there is no rule, which makes Cero Oscuras in Las Noches forbidden: There is a Rule, which makes released espadas above 4 in las noches forbidden - Ulquiorra stated and proved this himself. And because there is a rule against Gran Rey Cero, but there is no rule against Cero Oscuras, that could mean, that only Espadas above 4 can use Cero Oscuras, and only in their released form. Because if you have a rule against the released form, you don't need a rule against something, an Esapada can only use in his released form. Crescent Moon Eye? When Ulquorria first said the command of his Zanpaktou, his right pupil turned into a Crescent moon, but turned back after he Released. Was this a shadow from the Crescent Moon over his head, or is it something that needs to be put into the article under his Ressuricion?The World Platinum 02:25, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : I would say that was a reflection of the moon in the sky. Acacia Akiyama 04:19, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Segunda Etapa Before any one starts with the edits and reverts, it is call segunda etapa not segunda espada as most of you probably saw from the escanlations the kanji for etapa is ェタパ while the one for espada is エスパーダ. Hope this answers any questions anyone may have WhiteStrike 07:38, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. I was searching for the kanji to prove that the correct translation is Etapa, not Espada, (thanks WhiteStrike). Guys, Onemanga doesn't offer us the right translation EVERYTIME, specially when chapters just come out. Don't take for granted that whatever you seen in Onemanga is actually the official translation, the current scanlation is the speed one, that means that some parts could be wrong. Maul day 07:50, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Ulquiorra's Saketsu How does Ulquiorra still have power? Ishida pierced Cirucci Thunderwitch's saketsu, saying Arrancar, Hollow, and Shinigami should have similar soul structures, and she loses power. Yet, Ulquiorra's "hollow" is right there and he's obviously very powerful.--Ebon wing 16:55, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't understand your question, when did anything happened to his Saketsu? Also Ishida is only assuming that since Arrancar (being Hollows that acquired Shinigami powers) must have a simmilar structure to Shinigami and he belived but never proven that it would take Cirucci's powers. WhiteStrike 17:04, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Ulquiorra's appearance hey, I'm new here and stuff, but I'd like to point out that during Ulquiorra's second release, or arrancar's version of a bankai (i froget how to spell it), that along with his tear tracks becoming wider, there are two additional lines added on. I noticed this whilst re-reading the manga, and I noticed that along with one of the tear tracks, there was a thinner, smaller, less noticable line running right along side the main one, and this applies for both eyes. If your confused then go look on mangafox (that's where I go to read the new manga) and look at chapter 348, page 10, and you can see it under one of his eyes, but I think there was another panel somewhere, where it showed both eyes...okay, and on pg 11, you get a better look at it. Just pointing this out 'cuz no one seemed to notice. :Nice catch, Kendai. In the future make sure to sign your post (just put 4 tildes ~ after your name). Mr Gray 03:23, 20 March 2009 (UTC) The End? Is anyone else a little disappointed about how the fight between Ulquiorra and Ichigos's inner hollow ended? They built up Ulquiorra so much, and while i think the inner hollow is epic and i was glad to ses it come back even better, i thought the fight would last longer than it did, especially with Ulquiora boasting regeneration. Am i alone in this? Does anyone feel like the inner hollow should be too powerful for ichigo to stop at this point? -Utae Well we really don't know what ichigo is at this point i personally feel its more a vizard thing and as far as the inner hollow is concerned i really don't know what role it plays in the situation, but i must have some roll we dont really know yet. As for the fight i'am not really disappointed cause i saw it happening this way. Everyone was so pumped up on Ulquiorra and his supposed power they assumed he was going to be a harder opponent. I find the people who dont show off and and aren't arrogant about their power wont be that easy a win. He was cause he was both those things. Its like in the fight with grimmjaw they built that up to but it was longer, u knew grimmjaw was gonna lose but at least it had alot to it. The issue here is ichigo is getting stronger the more stronger the opponent he has to face. It doesnt help the Ulquiorra basically told what the fatal weakness of his regeneration ability was, he pretty much asked to get to destroyed after that literally all because he was arrogant and his pride wouldn't allow him to face the defeat from ichigo. Salubri 18:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, i dont know. Im pretty positive thats the inner hollow, theres a bunch of tells that were from ichigos hollow when the vaizard were fighting it. plus its using a bunch of hollow abilities, and its incapable of speech, like the hollow from the vaizard fight. then there's the fact that ichigo is basically dead, and would have no strength to repel it. the huge hollow hole almost seals the deal for me, but i would be super surprised if that was ichigo, and not the hollow. the grimmjow fight was kinda lame, because ichigo constantly gets his ass handed to him, but he three shots grimmjow (wut). i also expected ulquiorra to lose, but it just seemed over so fast. as epic as those last few panels were, i wish they didn't make him die with the same last words as rorschach (coincidence?). -Utae What other different death conformation do you need that would be different than Noitras? He's dead. Accept this and let that last 3 espada get their asses handed to them. They'll be defeated by the captains soon enough. Also, not all Espada are overbearing. A few are overconfident. Dekoshu talk 21:48, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Fourth? Someone else lost an arm? I only remember Ulquiorra,Grimmjow, and Yammy losing arms. gohanRULEZ 06:48, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Nnoitra lost an arm to Kenpachi, though he regenerated it, just like Ulquiorra did. Lia Schiffer 08:11, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Come to think of it all four of those Espada have fought Ichigo, and Grimmjow was the only one to not lose his arm actually fighting Ichigo. Also every one of them has defeated him at least once. Renji Abarai 01:21, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Cifer? Got this from the most recent Bleach volume. Stats for Ulquiorra. It seems to me that Kubo decided his last name would be spelled Cifer. I would think we should change it to match his desire. http://i39.tinypic.com/25yxgko.jpg RecklessFire 00:23, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :I have seen the scans an yes while it has been belived for a long time that his last name was Schiffer (spelling of his name came from the offical site for Bleach: The 3rd Phantom http://bleach.sega.jp/3rd/charactor.html . Grimmjow name that was also released should be changed as well the manga takes presendence and while some people will be confused by the change proper references will be anotated. WhiteStrike 09:54, 4 April 2009 (UTC)